Este amor me duele
by mockingjaypins
Summary: Summary: -Fushimi POV- Tu amor Misaki, ese el problema, llegue a amarte, pero ahora este mismo sentimiento me está asfixiando, me quita el aire, me distrae, me corta la circulación…me lastima. Creo que es mejor, que te deje, que te olvide. Es mejor, que me vaya, así no llorare tanto pero aún así ¿Podrá tu recuerdo dejar de lastimarme? Fushimi x Misaki


Summary: Tu amor Misaki, ese el problema, llegue a amarte, pero ahora este mismo sentimiento me está asfixiando, me quita el aire, me distrae, me corta la circulación…me lastima. Creo que es mejor, que te deje, que te olvide. Es mejor, que me vaya, así no llorare tanto pero aún así ¿Podrá tu recuerdo dejar de lastimarme?

Disclaimer: Ni [K] project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Advertencias: Yaoi, chico x chico. Insinuado.

Este es mi primer fic de K Project, me gustaría escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Misaki, pero no empatizo tanto con el cómo lo hago con Saru, como que de alguna manera a el llego a comprenderlo mejor, bueno aquí está el fic, espero que les guste.

Misaki, me lastimas, preferiste a Mikoto, me dejaste…

Me duele, me duele mucho, incluso yo, tan indiferente, no puedo ignorar esto, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no sonríes para mí? ¿Por qué ya no estas a mi lado? ¿Por qué tus preciosos labios ya no gritan mi nombre? Era más fácil decírmelo, decirme que te cansaste de mi.

Tu amor Misaki, ese el problema, llegue a amarte, pero ahora este mismo sentimiento me está asfixiando, me quita el aire, me distrae, me corta la circulación…me lastima. Creo que es mejor, que te deje, que te olvide. Es mejor, que me vaya, así no llorare tanto, pero aun así ¿Si me voy podrá tu recuerdo dejar de lastimarme?

Juró que la primera vez que escuche como usabas el mismo tono, ese tono que solo usabas al decir mi nombre, lo usabas para decir "Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san!", juro que en ese momento, escuche un sonido dentro de mi interior. No fue un sonido como el de cuando empecé a amarte, que escuche como mi corazón empezaba a latir, y sentía algo curioso en mi interior, no,fue un sonido más desgarrador, un sonido hueco, fue el eco de mi corazón, mientras se detenía, mientras se rompía, mientras parecía que desaparecía. Fue entonces cuando creo que me cambiaste, fue entonces cuando también me llamaste, pero se sentía diferente, tu presencia no era la misma y empecé a odiarte, creo, aunque de alguna manera creo que te sigo amando, creo que aún sigo esperando que me digas que me quieres, sigo esperando que me digas algo, que me prestes atención, que me grites, ¡Misaki! TE PIDO CON EL ALMA QUE ME ODIES. Porque si no vas a amarme, al menos quiero que me odies, quiero que me hagas enojar, quiero…quiero que me prestes atención.

Pienso en todo esto cuando es su voz la que me detiene…

-Fushimi-kun!-su tono se vuelve menos alegre cuando llega a mi habitación y ve todas mis cosas en cajas (no es que haya muchas cosas que quisiera llevarme a Scepter 4, pero aun así puse la única foto que tenía con Misaki y aunque quise no pude tirarla, es muy masoquista, pero qué más da) confundido me pregunta-¿Q-que haces?

Entonces no puedo más, no puedo seguir pretendiendo, no puedo seguir fingiendo que su ignorancia no me duele, por que duele como un carajo, es este sentimiento asfixiante de nuevo, esto que me oprime el pecho, que me hace sentir triste, hasta parece que todo se ve más gris, así que sin más le respondo.

-¿No lo ves? Me voy.-siento que al decir lo último se me quiebra la voz.

-Mono estúpido, ¿Qué has dicho?

Lo ignoro y tomo las dos cajas con las manos y salgo del bar de Homra, ni siquiera me molesto en despedirme, al cabo, dudo que me extrañen; de todas formas salgo por la parte trasera, no me doy cuenta de que Misaki me venía siguiendo, siento un golpe en la parte trasera, que hace que me tambalee y se me caigan las cosas, escucho el cristal del portarretratos romperse por el impacto "no me importa" pienso.

-Escúchame…MI~SA~KI-lo oí gritar, lo que realmente me puso feliz-Me voy, para siempre, espero nunca volverte a ver, me voy con scepter 4.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Qué dijiste?- me grito y se abalanzo sobre mí, tirando de mi camisa hacía el.

-¿Qué? ¿No me oíste? Me uní a Scepter 4-digo en un tono casi aburrido.

-¿Para qué? ¿Porque nos traicionaste?-Me grita mientras me sacude-De todas la personas, ¿Por qué te uniste a los azules?

Veo que su mirada se desvía hacía la marca de Homra, aún tatuada en mi clavícula, así que me suelta y me da un suave golpecito ahí.

-¿Olvidaste que esta marca es un símbolo de nuestro orgullo?-Me dice Misaki, como si algo en esa oración pudiera arreglarlo todo –¡Esta grabada sobre tu piel! Así que ¿Por qué tu?- Me dice alzando la voz, yo poso una sonrisa a medias en mi cara.

-"Orgullo" dices-saco flamas de mi mano derecha, y hago algo que se que herirá a Misaki, que sé que hará que me odie, llevo esa mano al lugar de la marco y la quemo, dejando una fea mancha oscura y desdibujada. Me río un poco, escucho mi piel quemándose pero en realidad no me duele tanto, la cara de Misaki atónito, es de lo mejor, disfruto el momento para rematar con una última frase- Ahí se va tu orgullo Misaki- si lo hago llorar, lo disfrutare mucho- Me preguntas porque los traicione. Porque esto es estúpido, tenemos poderes especiales, pero todo lo que hacemos es jugar a los punks y los gánsteres. Estoy cansado hasta la médula de HOMRA-veo como está enojándose.

-¡Saru!-me dice-El señor Mikoto te recogió de la calle-vuelvo a sentir ese dolor cuando menciona a Miokoto, un aura roja empieza a roderarlo hasta que literalmente esta ardiendo en un brillante color rojo-¿Cómo te atreves a ser irrespetuoso con HOMRA y con él?

Sonrío, porque eso es todo lo que quería de él.

-Eso es Misaki-y empiezo a reirme-Así que en lugar de reírme como un tonto, ¡presta atención a lo que voy a llegar a ser!

-¡Maldito traidor!¡Te matare!

Ahí, en ese momento, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

¡ODIAME MISAKI, PARA QUE ASÍ GRITES MI NOMBRE, Y YO…YO ME OLVIDE DE TI!

Bueno, pues ¿Qué tal? Estaba inspirada y pues salió esto xD

Espero me digan que tal me quedo y si les gustaría que escribiera más historias de este fandom, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
